


Tokyo Ghoul Tumblr Drabbles 2

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: 1) Not Just Friends- Suzuhan2) Tears- Ayahina3) Things That Scare You- Mutsurie
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou, Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Not Just Friends-Suzuhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

“It’s nice that your partner always reaches for the cheque first!” A woman at the table next to them gushed “I wish mine would do that”

Hanbee glowed at the praise “Thank you for being so kind, but we aren’t engaged in a relationship of that nature”

Juuzou took a long sip of his drink.

His squad leader had done so much for him, the very least he could do was always pay when they went out. Besides, he knew that most of Juuzou’s pay-check had gone to Mr Shinohara’s medical bills over the past few years and now that they were both getting older, they needed to start saving up. Living together had helped to reduce bills, but really, even if it were more expensive, Hanbee still would have agreed to do so.

****

Juuzou had been awfully quiet on the drive home which was unusual for him, so hoping to liven up his spirits, Hanbee had opened up a bottle of wine gifted to them by the Shinohara family and set up a film for them to watch on the couch. However, the bottle was half gone and Juuzou still appeared to be downhearted.

“Is this film not to your liking?” He asked, hoping to gain some idea of what had upset his friend.

“Hanbee” Juuzou said, his voice lined with a razor edge “How would you describe our relationship?”

Hanbee lowered his glass onto the coffee table, turning to Juuzou “I would consider you to be my superior and good friend, sir”

“We’re not just friends and you _fucking know it_ ” His fingers were pure white against his own glass.

Hanbee’s gaze flickered from the glass to his face “Is this coming from somewhere in particular?”

“When people assume we’re a couple you’re always so quick to prove them wrong. It’s because you’re ashamed to be seen with me, because of what I look like” He said nonchalantly, taking a drink and staring into the bottom of it.

“Sir-“

“ _ **Stop calling me sir**_ ” He snapped “We live together, and you pay for all of my bills. You take me to expensive restaurants and won’t let me pay. You visited Shinohara at the hospital when I couldn’t. You buy me clothes and tell me they look good on me. What else am I supposed to think?”

Hanbee stared at him. In all of the years they had spent together, he’d never seen Juuzou in such an emotional state, with the exception of one day, when Shinohara had woken up. That man was the most important person in Juuzou’s life, and here Juuzou was expressing himself to such an extent over him “Would it be advisable for me to retrieve some tissues?”

“I don’t cry”

“That isn’t completely true”

Juuzou shot him a dirty look “Don’t”

“I’ve never said that I was ashamed of you, on the contrary. Everyone knows that admire you greatly”

“You don’t tell me”

“It seems as though there are some things you haven’t been telling me either” Hanbee said evenly.

His eyes widened slightly “You never talk back to me”

“Perhaps I should. If you want us to be more than friends, you need to view me as an equal”

“ _If_ implies that you see me the same way” Juuzou countered.

“I never stated that I didn’t”

“Oh”

Hanbee took the glass from Juuzou’s hand and placed it next to his own on the table. He moved closer towards him on the couch, taking his hands in his own “Is there anything else you want to say?”

Juuzou looked down at their hands “I hate feeling like this. When I used to just get mad at people that was easy”

“It’s okay to feel upset sometimes”

“I shouldn’t” He laughed hollowly “After everything, I shouldn’t care”

Hanbee squeezed his hands. They felt soft and small in his own “You should allow yourself to care, for your sake. We don’t work for the CCG anymore, you’re more than an empty killing machine to me”

Juuzou bit his lip. One of his stitches was coming loose. Hanbee would probably help him with that later “What am I to you?”

“Someone I want to spend the rest of my life with” Hanbee answered honestly. To him, it didn’t matter whether their relationship ever ventured beyond friendship. He may have dreamt about it, but Juuzou was more than just a potential romantic partner to him. They were destined to be in each other’s lives, no matter form that took and he would be thankful for it every day.

“So, you’d kiss me?” Juuzou challenged.

Hanbee nodded “Shouldn’t we go on a date first?”

He poked his tongue out, wiggling the loose thread “I’ll have to redo these tonight. Want to help me make them looser first?”

Hanbee understood the hint and leaned in.


	2. Tears- Ayahina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry'

She always cried into the same clothing article, something far too small for her to wear now that she was older. He thought it was weird that she still kept it, and even weirder that she would only cry into it, but then he realised it must have had some significance to it.

“Hina”

She sniffled quietly, trying to hide the sound of her tears. Before, he would have scoffed at her, citing the hearing ability of ghouls, but at this moment he just felt sorry for her.

“Please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you cry”

“Sorry, Ayato” She said, slipping out of her bed on the other side of the room.

“Where are you going?”

He could vaguely see her silhouette in the darkness. She was clutching that damn piece of fabric again. Were those clothes the thing making her cry?

“I don’t want to annoy you anymore by crying”

“So, you’re going to go off and be fucking miserable alone? Come here” He cringed at how harsh his words came out. He intended to be comforting but it wasn’t exactly something he had a lot of experience with.

Hinami tip toed over, laying down beside him. The air was thick with the scent of salty tears “Sorry for waking you tonight”

Ayato pulled the blanket so that it covered them both. A single bed was harder to fit into now that they were both moments away from adulthood, and a shared single bed was even more difficult. Their noses were almost touching “What is that thing you’re holding?”

Her voice wavered “It’s what I was wearing when my mother died”

“Ah” He felt like shit for asking.

“Do you ever miss your parents?”

Ayato reached out and dabbed at the tears on her face with his shirt “Not really. I don’t remember them much, I’m just mostly angry at my dad, I guess”

“How about Touka?”

Touka…Last he had seen her she’d been very upset with him. Would she even care if he died? If anything happened to Hinami she wouldn’t, but if Hinami lived, was there still a chance? He used to be angry at her softness towards humans, but Hinami’s influence was corrupting him. Maybe corrupting wasn’t the right word anymore. There wasn’t much left in the world that he was sure of.

“She doesn’t hate you” Hinami assured him, reading into his silence.

“Maybe” He whispered “I just need to keep you safe”

Hinami leaned forward, their noses brushing against each other “She cares about you too”

Ayato couldn’t let himself hope. Fading was the anger that fueled his existence, now replaced with a horrible empty feeling whenever he thought about anyone in his life dying or rejecting him “Whatever. You need to get to sleep so you can keep yourself alive tomorrow”

Hinami burrowed her head in his chest as her breathing evened out “So I can keep you alive, too”

Ayato was glad that she couldn’t see him blush in the darkness.


	3. Things That Scare You- Mutsurie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MutsUrie and the Prompt “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap out of me” and “I think your just afraid to be happy” sfw if thats okay?

Urie turned on the light and was met with the sight of Mutsuki standing by the sink in a pair of too big pyjamas that he knew used to fit him perfectly a few years ago. It was strange to see him so often again. It had taken over a year, but Mutsuki had finally come back to them. Urie hoped that he wouldn’t move away again.

Mutsuki winced at the sudden light source “Hi”

“Nightmares? (I get them too)” He guessed.

Mutsuki nodded “I don’t get much sleep”

“Or enough to eat (I’ll make you something tomorrow)” Urie muttered.

Mutsuki looked down and pulled at his clothing “I haven’t noticed a difference”

“Trust me, it’s there” Urie regretted saying anything because Mutsuki started to look self-conscious. He was doing that playing with clothing thing he always did when nervous. Urie would make him a feast tomorrow “How are you liking being back?”

Mutsuki’s gaze flittered around the room “It’s weird. I feel like I shouldn’t be here”

Urie knew what he meant. It was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was still struggling with feelings of guilt for the things he’d done, and Urie didn’t even have knowledge of everything. He wanted to talk about…everything but just didn’t know where to begin. Mutsuki seemed to talk to Juuzou, at least. He was trying not to be bitter about Mutsuki not talking to him instead.

“There’s always a place for you here”

Mutsuki gave him a small smile, though the insecurity behind it was clear “Thank you, but…I’m just not sure I deserve it”

“I think you’re just afraid to be happy” Is not what he meant to say, but what unfortunately came out. Urie screwed his eyes shut, waiting to be slapped, but it never came.

Instead, Mutsuki just laughed “Maybe. I’m sorry for shutting you out for so long, Urie”

“It’s fine (Don’t leave us again)”

Mutsuki opened the fridge and poured two mugs of milk “I’ll make us some warm milk. Apparently, it helps you sleep”

“Is there any scientific basis to that? (Sounds like bullshit, but I’ll take anything you give me)”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll try anything at this point” he answered, pressing buttons on the microwave.

Urie couldn’t help but smile at that. The phrase could be applied to the way most former CCG employees lived their lives these days.

“I’ve been learning to cook while you were gone” Urie said. He hoped that this would be impressive to Mutsuki. Sure, he could only make a few meals, but Mutsuki didn’t need to know that yet.

Mutsuki removed the cups from the machine, stirring some kind of dark liquid into them “Really?”

That seemed to be a positive response “It was either me or Saiko, and can you really imagine her doing housework?”

“She’d sooner bribe Hsiao into doing it for her” He joked, handing Urie the steaming mug.

Urie took a sip, trying to hide his distaste.

Unluckily, Mutsuki seemed to notice “Ah, I put honey in it. Sorry, I forgot that you hate sweets”

“Don’t worry about it” Urie said, setting it aside. Tomorrow, he would probably rant to Saiko about letting Mutsuki notice he disliked something he made. Maybe it was for the best that Mutsuki spoke to Juuzou instead of him, he was awful at showing comfort even in the little things. Still, he would try “How have things been in general?”

“You can say therapy, Urie”

“I didn’t know if you wanted to talk about it with me (I hope I haven’t crossed any boundaries)”

“As good as it can be, I guess” His expression shifted into that of something akin to mischief “I’m supposed to do one small thing that scares me every day”

Urie was thankful that he and Saiko were the ones who had good hearing. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears “What was that today?”

“I haven’t done it yet” Mutsuki moved over to stand next to him. He was far too close for Urie to think clearly. Mutsuki had borrowed his soap “What about you, what are you scared of?”

“I’m in love with you and that scares the crap out of me” Realizing he had made yet another mistake, Urie began to panic “Not because of you! I mean-fuck-I mean because-”

“Urie” Mutsuki said, putting his mug on the counter. He grabbed onto Urie’s forearms “I already knew”

“How? (Was I that obvious?)”

“Saiko told me”

“Oh” Urie made a note to never tell her anything of importance ever again. God help him, he would have to start going to Takeomi for advice.

Mutsuki glanced at the clock on the wall “Can I do something that scares me?”

“Yeah” Urie breathed.

Mutsuki leant up and pressed their lips together, eyes dark when he pulled away “I think I missed you the most out of everyone”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki if you have any prompt requests


End file.
